


Like Falling Snow

by Darkangel1214



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel1214/pseuds/Darkangel1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Mick commiserate after the death of Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling Snow

He found her sitting in the weapons room, where he knew she would be. She was playing with the rings on her fingers staring at Leonard’s gun that she placed on the floor in front of her, a memorial without a body. They were on their way back to 2016 a few months after they left. Rip was letting them decided if they still wanted to continue the fight.

She didn’t acknowledge him when he walked in the room but he knew she was aware of his entrance. “I found more of Rip’s stash” he said holding up two bottles of whiskey.

Sara looked at him as he held out a bottle for her. She took it and screwed off the top. “To Leonard” she said. Mick held up his bottle “To Leonard”. They both took a long drink of the whiskey. Mick savored the liquor as it burned his throat, closing his eyes for his fallen friend. 

“I never thought about the future” Sara suddenly broke the silence. Mick took another long drink and waited for her to continue. “Not after the Gambit went down. Just waking up the next day was the furthest accomplishment I thought of.” She sighed and brought the bottle to her lips. Mick leaned his back against the wall. He didn’t even think that far ahead. For him life was moment to moment. Or at least it was until the Time Masters got a hold of him. He pushed down his thoughts and returned his attention back to Sara.

She stared past his gun, thinking of all the times they spent together, playing cards, challenging each other to be the people they saw each other as. She knew there was something there the moment they met, a connection. So they flirted and they teased each other. She didn’t know when her feelings for him changed. She wasn't looking for anything with anyone. She was just living. Which she supposed having feelings was part of living. “Leonard came to me talking about regrets that kept him up at night; he wondered what the future held…our future…him and me.” 

That got Mick’s attention; she didn’t look at him she kept her eyes on the floor. He knew that Len liked her and that they had grown closer when he was Chronos. He didn’t know how far that went. Len used to be like him, the future was the next heist, nothing more. But Len had changed ever since they boarded this Time ship and so had he.

“And was there a future for the both of you?” He asked.

“We’ll never know now will we”. She closed her eyes, feeling the water well up in them. Crying wasn’t something she did much anymore. It wasn’t because she thought it was a weakness, it was because she deserved all the bad things that happened to her. She took so many lives, sometimes innocent ones. Happiness wasn’t in the cards for her, she accepted that long ago. 

Mick slid down the wall until he was sitting next down next to her. “Being Chronos gave me a lot of time to think. I didn’t do much of that before. Didn’t see the point.” He took a drink. “Thinking made me care, not just about Len and you, about the rest of those idiots out there” he said gruffly. He didn't like feelings, he supposed that's why the three of them took to each other. They didn't need to explain or think about why they liked being around each other. They could just be and do without judgement. Not many people wouldn't care that you tried to kill them. Sara never even brought that up to him. She just talked to him like nothing had happened. They didn't waste time with feelings, either you forgive or you don't. She knew he could forgive Len and wouldn't let him stew in his anger. She did that for Leonard. 

“Hold your hand out” he growled. 

Sara did without looking at him. She felt the cool metal touch her skin and looked. “The pinky ring from your first job”

“He told you about that?” Mick was again surprised. “Our first failure” he corrected her. He remembered how pissed Len was that the security changed. All he needed to too feel better was to drink and hit some people. Len took it hard and promised to never make that mistake again. He didn’t, he always had a plan. 

Sara’s fingers closed around the ring. “He gave it to you.”

When they lost their chance to go back to 2016 the first time, Len wasn’t as mad as he should’ve been. Now he realized it’s because he didn’t want to leave her. “I wasn’t the one he wanted to spend his future with” 

Sara bowed her head, when she looked up she saw a pack of cards that fallen behind one of the crates. She reached for them. She ran her fingers along the front the pack, then showed them to Mick. 

“Deal them out” was his reply after he took another long swig of Whiskey. He felt like he was going to pass out soon and Sara looked like she could handle another bottle. _You picked a good one, brother_ he said to himself as he tipped his bottle to Leonard's gun. 

The End.


End file.
